Team Oran
Team Oran is a Bronze rank Rescue Team founded in Trioe Town. It uses the new system for rescue teams, so it has no defined leader. Members Team Oran consists of at least a full team as recommended by the new system. Adami Main article: ''Adami Adami is a Skitty from Pidoveport. She joined the team as the Morale Booster. Ivory ''Main article: ''Ivory Ivory is a Garchomp from Abandoned Tunnels. He joined the team as the Juggernaut when he was still a Gible. Mightia ''Main article: ''Mightia Mightia is a Mightyena from Zubat Cave. Team Oran recruited her after their first mission, in Mightia, at the time a Poochyena, was wanted for stealing an item. She took the remaining role of Treasurer. Nikki ''Main article: ''Nikki Nikki is a Combusken from Heatwave Peninsula. She joined the team as the Chef when she was still a Torchic. She had moved to Trioe Town with the intention to join and possibly lead a rescue team. She disappeared on Day 16. Spec ''Main article: ''Spec Spec is a Lampent from Distant Shades. She joined the team as the Locator when she was still a Litwick. She seeks wealth and food from her expeditions within Team Oran. Zephros ''Main article: ''Zephros Zephros is a Pidgeotto from Drifting Woodlands. He joined the team as the Quartermaster when he was still a Pidgey. He serves as the ''de facto leader of Team Oran. Foundation Team Oran was founded at the very beginning of Keepers of Prism as the five founding members moved into Trioe Town. Their first mission was to help an Aron retrieve a stolen item from a Poochyena hiding in Zubat Cave. The Poochyena, later revealed to be Mightia, had mistakenly taken the Oran Berry, believing it belonged to nobody. The team and the client forgave Mightia, who promptly asked if she could become a part of Team Oran as well. That same day, Team Prism visited Trioe Town to announce her Retirement Tour. During their stay at Trioe Town, Deruta gives Nikki a necklace and reveals that she sees potential in the team. Paradise Island During their second rescue mission, Team Oran found a Faded Suicune at the end of Steam Lake. Miraculously, the team manages to defeat the Suicune. They bring this up to Abigail and Magenta, the mayors of Trioe Town, who recommend the team to consult Derava in Digital Cliffs. After Team Prism disappeared, the team journeys to Digital Cliffs, where they encounter more Faded Pokémon. They find Derava in his lab and learn about the condition there before a crowd of Faded Pokémon attack. Team Oran then traveled to Lavender Trails with Abigail and Magenta to find further hints about Team Prism's disappearance. Here, Abigail and Magenta betray Team Oran, admitting that they had been using the team as a stepping stool to get themselves to Paradise Island before Team Prism. They attempt to destroy the team, but the team battles the two until Magenta faints, leaving Abigail Petrified. From there, they encounter the Suicune again, who is temporarily relieved of the Faded status condition upon eating Nikki's necklace. The Suicune then offers the team a ride to Paradise Island. They accept, taking Magenta along with them. At Paradise Island, Team Oran finds Team Prism in good condition. There, they learn about Deruta's backstory. They realize Deruta is extremely Faded when she, as a result of this condition, accidentally burns two-thirds of Paradise Island before passing away. Team Oran returns home with Shaymin. Trial at Century City In'' Extension'', Team Oran returns home a few days after leaving to Paradise Island to find that Abigail is suing them for their crimes against her and Magenta. The team promptly delivered Apricorns found on Paradise Island to Derava and report their findings. They also encounter Sentrets from the C-ROPs, who give them a cryptic card. The team later leaves for Century City. They meet a Lycanroc named Stahl in Wild Wild Woods on their way to the city, who promises to show them around and teach them how to use the city's complex transit system. They also pass through Sunny Hills and Abandoned Tunnels, meeting Team Awestruck on the way to the train station. In Century City, Stahl and Mightia have a child, causing the Treasurer to stay behind on missions. The rest of the team visit Dither Caves and Proxyspace while they wait for their first session of the trial. In the meanwhile, the team associates further with C-ROPs, agreeing to cooperate if the organization will help them win the case. At the preliminary hearing of the trial, most of Abigail's allegations were bound over by trial. Allegations that the team, specifically Adami, is criminally insane are dropped, but the team confessed that the team left Abigail Petrified indefinitely in a perilous situation, leading to a heavy fine and sentence of community service. On Day 16, Nikki left on her own to return to the motel where Team Oran was staying. However, she never made it home, leading to her disappearance. Category:Rescue Teams